Chance of a life time
by Sailorprincess3234
Summary: Serena finally figures out her feelings for Seyia but one obstacle blocks her path...will Seiya and Serena ever get past this obstacle and finally be together? COMPLEATE
1. Doctor Love

Author's note: Hey guys what's up? Things are so crazy around here! I'm almost finished with chapter 11 of my other fanfic…I have to find some time to type it though. Anyway, I just had to write this fanfic after reading the lyrics to Daniel Bedingfield's "If your not the one" I felt that it closely would describe how Seyia really felt for Serena. So yes, this is a SxS fanfic all the way! I know my other fanfic has a little bit of it, but I wanted to explore and try something new. This story is told from two different points of views…Serena's and Seyia's. The story is about them so why shouldn't they tell it huh? (Smiles). So I hope that you really like this…please read and review. Love ya all!

Seyia's POV

"You're listening to the LOVE doctor. Call in with any questions you've got about love, to dedicate a song to that special love or to get some meaningful advice. We can even find a song to fit your situation. Give us a call…"

It was funny that I was sitting in my room alone, listening to the love song station. My brothers would never let me live it down. But what that man did say caught my attention. It is a little after 6pm and I don't know who else would be listening to this station. What could it hurt if I called? Who would know? With that last thought I pick up the phone and dialed the number. "Hello?" A man's deep voice answered

For a moment, I was surprised that I would actually get through; I couldn't believe what I was doing. "Hello," I spoke into the receiver. I swallowed hard before I continued. "Is this the LOVE doctor?"

"Yes it is, how may I help you?"

I sighed as I spoke, "I can't believe I'm actually doing this," I said to the man. "There is this girl who I am in love with. We've been best friends for about a year now. I don't know if she knows how I feel and on top of it all she's in love with someone else."

"Well," The man began slowly, "That sounds like a sticky situation."

I continued to talk, like I was talking to a good friend, speaking from my heart. "I don't know what to do anymore. How can I prove my love to her? I can't live my life with her. Every time I think about her I wonder why it isn't me who could hold her close and kiss her. On top of it, I don't think her current boyfriend deserves her love. All he has ever done was hurt her and I can't stand to see her hurt any more."

The man was silent for a moment before he spoke. "I think you should talk to her. Tell her everything that is inside your heart, don't leave one thing out. Show her the true you, who you really are and above all things, continue to be the friend that she has grown to trust. If her boyfriend is a jerk, it wouldn't take her long to see what a wonderful catch you really are."

I smiled at his comment. "Thank you very much."

"Your welcome, you know, maybe we could play a song for you one that fits your situation."

I shrugged my shoulders. I did call the station after all; why not dedicate a song to myself? That would top off this whole night! "Sure, what song do you have?"

"We'll be playing Ryan Cabrera's'True.' After this short brake. Thanks for joining our live chat!"

I gasped in horror, "I'm on the air!" I cried out. _How could this happen to me?_ I thought to myself.

"Nah…just a little bit of radio humor to new callers! But seriously, we will play that song now. Enjoy!"

With that we both hung up. "I just spoke to this nice young man." The LOVE doctor said on the air a few minutes later. "He's got a sticky situation with someone who he loves but who doesn't know his love for her. Whoever you are, I hope you're listening, because this guy really does love you with all of his heart. This song is for that caller."

**Ryan Cabrera "True"**

i wont talk,

i wont breath,

i wont move til you finaly see that you belong with me..

you might think that i dont look but deep inside the corner of my mind im attached to you

ooh im weak its true..

cause im afraid to know the answer..

do you want me too..

cause my heart keeps falling faster..

(Chours)

ive waited all my life to cross this line to the only thing thats true..

so i will not hide its time to try anything to be with you..

all my life ive waited this is true..

you dont know what you do everytime you walk into the room im afraid to move..

im weak it true..

im jus scared to know the ending..

do you see me too..

do you even know you met me..

(Chours)

ive waited alll my life to cross this line to the only thing thats true..

so i will not hide its time to try..

anything to be with you..

all my life ive waited..

this is true..

i know when i go ill be on my way to you..

the way thats true..

(Chorus)

ive waited all my life to cross this line to the only thing thats true..

so i will not hide its time to try anything to be with you..

all my life ive waited..

this is true…

When the song ended, I sat on my bed thinking for a moment. That song really touched me. It represented so much of how I felt. But one thing that really had a huge impact on me was that I really should tell her how I feel. Who knows what may happen and if I may ever again have the chance to declare my love for her. Who knows what this night held for me?

With my mind made up, I grabbed my keys and wallet and walked out of the apartment. I headed down the stairs and out of the door of the building. I had to find her, and the only place I could think of was her house. I don't know why I just didn't pick up the phone to call her…all I knew was that I needed to see her.

It took me 20 minutes to walk to her house…It's only 7:00…maybe she would be home if she doesn't have any plans. For a moment I just stood in front of the door trying to gather my thoughts. Suddenly the door opened, my heart jumped to my throat. _Oh my gosh! _I gasped. Standing in front of me was an older man, Serena's father I guessed. This was my first time meeting him…well sort of, I didn't introduce my self yet.

"May I help you?" He asked in a deep voice. Although he wasn't much taller then I was, I still felt interfere to his deep voice.

"Huh…" I started, I couldn't hide the nervousness from my voice. His glare only made me feel worse…I wonder how he feels towards Darien? "Good evening sir," I began politely "I'm a friend of you daughter…Serena…is she home by any chance? And if it is fine by you sir, may I speak with her?"

Her father's eye widen at my politeness towards him. I suppose no other guy had spoken to him in such a way regarding his daughter. Suddenly the stern look in his eyes melted away into warmth. "Well, since you did ask so politely," He began "I would have allowed you to talk with her. But right now she is not home, she went into town with the girls to watch a move. They left at 6pm, they might still be in town."

_Great!_ I thought to myself. I sighed. "Ok, I guess I just try to call her later, that is if you do not mind my doing so."

A smile came across his face. "You know young man, I really like your attitude. I just wish that guy who she's always with would have the same attitude as you. It is nice to know that she has a nice young gentleman as a friend. I will let her know that you came by. Who may I say asked for her?"

"My name is Seyia." I said as I extended my hand out to shake his hand. He like wise reached out his hand to shake mine.

"It is nice to meet you Seyia, You may call me Mr. Tsukiuno in the future." He said smiling.

"Like wise Mr. Tsukiuno. Thank you very much."

"Your welcome." With that, I turned around and headed down the steps. I decided right then and there that I would head to town in some hopes that I might bump into her. It was possible…There were only two theaters in town and they weren't too far a part from each other. So there is a chance.


	2. Cheating Heart

Author's Note: Hey Thank you for your reviews! I was actually surprised to see that I got reviews this quickly. Even if it is two, I'm pretty happy! So thanks. Anyway, for anyone who knows Serena's personality well, I don't know if you would or would not be shocked by her addittued later on in this chapter. I think I made her a little more spicy...not a cry baby. So I hope you all enjoy. and if you are a DxS fan...be warned...and don't say I didn't tell you so...first chapeter I mention that this was a SxS fanfic. Don't forget to read and review!

Serena's POV

We walked out of the theater. All of us were still laughing about the movie that we had just seen. For a moment, seeing us together like this…walking down the street with the cool night breeze brushing against our skin, all of us beginning together…I felt warm inside. I was sure nothing could wreck this night.

My name is Serena and my friends are Mina, Leta, Raye and Amy. They are my best friends. We had meet 4 years ago when we found out that we were the protectors of this earth. We had just finished our latest battle with Queen Galaxyia. That was 8 months ago. At that time, all of us were mostly fighting but at least we were together. However as soon as we had beaten Queen Galaxyia and things went back to normal, each of us separated doing our own thing. After all these years of battle after battle, and suddenly nothing… it really was strange. The girls and I hardly had a chance to spend time with each other because we were all busy. But now here we were all together and I was very happy about that.

It just so happened that this weekend all of us were free at the same time. At the last minute Darien cancelled our date for tonight. Leta and Raye got off from work early and Mina and Amy had no plans with their boyfriends…Yaten and Taiki. Despite the last minute planning, we were all together.

"Earth to Serena…" Raye said waving her hands in front of my face. That snapped me back to reality.

I sighed with annoyance as I swatted her hands away from my face. "Don't do that!" I said completely annoyed.

"Well, if your head weren't up in the clouds!" She shot back sarcastically.

"Well excuse me for thinking!" I replied back to her.

"Oh, you're actually thinking? It's a miracle!" Raye said as if it was the greatest news she had heard all day.

I was about to reply to her when Amy cut in. "Excuse me, I don't mean to cut in, but couldn't we just enjoy this night with out arguing?"

I turned to my friend who was usually the quite one. I let out a sigh and smiled. "Sure…besides, it's not like were together like this all of the time."

"Yea, with all of us being in our junior year of high school and senior year starting in a couple of weeks, I don't know when we would have time like this again." Mina said thoughtfully.

"We've got to make a pack to do this at least a couple of times a month…"Leta said

"I think that is a great idea!" Amy agreed

"Yea!" Mina, Raye and I said in unison.

"I'm feeling a little hungry, are we going to eat?" I said rubbing my empty stomach.

All four girls looked at me and began to laugh. I looked at them completely confused. "What did I say?" I asked innocently.

"You just had 3 hot dogs, unlimited soda; nacho chips an ice cream bar and a bag of pop corn! I can't believe you eat like that and you're still thin! Were does all of that food go?" Mina asked suppressing a few giggles.

My eyes widen and a pout came a cross my face "Well, I can't help the fact that I'm always hungry…plus, it was about a couple of hours ago that I last ate…I'm due for another meal."

Raye sighed as she shook her head "You'll never change Serena." Was all that she said.

"Well, at the mention of it, I'm a little hungry myself, there is a great restaurant one block down this road." Leta said

"Well, let's go!" I said excitably. The girls walked ahead of me as I walked behind. When we got to the corner, we stopped. I figured that they were waiting for a car to pass, but I realized that there weren't any cars passing at the moment.

"Oh my gosh!" Mina and Leta said in unison.

"Uh…maybe we should…uh… go another…way." Amy stuttered.

"I cannot believe him!" Raye said angrily.

Confusion crossed my face. What on earth was causing this reaction amongst my friends? As the girls turned around to go the opposite direction, I pushed through to see what had shocked them so. They tried to guard me, but it was too late. I saw what had shocked them and now I too was completely shocked. Tears swelled up in my eyes. At that moment, everything seemed to move in slow motion. There he was, not home studying like he said he would. Not that he wasn't 'Studying' cause he certainly was 'Studying' that witch who he was holding close and kissing! My friends were calling out my name as I walked across the street, thankfully there weren't many cars passing by at the moment. Everything seemed so unreal. My vision was blurred from the tears in my eyes. I hardly could breath. By the time I crossed the street, they had broken from their embrace. The smile that was once across his face melted into a look of horror as he saw me storming towards them. Noticing the look on his face, she turned around to face me. I was some what taken aback to see how beautiful she was. Compared to my blue eyes and the two long blond pigtails that flowed down past my knees with two round buns atop each pigtail, this girl had Amber colored eyes mixed with green, she was tanned like Darien and had long brownish blond hair that passed her waist. It was set is soft waves. She even had the body of a model! Her eyes held a sparkling gleam as they stared into mine. She gave me a look that said 'he's all mine and you lucked out'. She continued to stand by stand by Darien with her arms crossed in front of her chest. By this time I could hear my friends coming up behind me. I took in a deep breath as I tried to analyze the situation. Just then Darien spoke.

"Serena…" Darien started in a serious tone. But I didn't give him the satisfaction of giving me an excuse.

"You know you can't come up with an excuse like 'uh…she tripped and my lips caught her fall'! So save your breath, I'm not going to buy any of your excuse!" I surprised my self slightly by yelling at him. Everyone around us stopped and stared but I could careless.

"I would tell you to save your breath cause it's clear that he doesn't want you anymore!" The witch replied coolly.

"Vicki..." Darien said slowly.

Raye stepped up from behind me "Oh and you don't know how to pick up your own man so you go ahead and steal someone else's?" She shot back angrily. Raye never stops surprising me. She always had my back when it was someone else picking on me and yet at the same time, when no one does pick at me she does!

Vicki stepped up to Raye, both girls stood in front of each other as if challenging on another. A knowing smile came across Vicki's face. "I didn't have to steal him; he's the one who came to me…" She said just above a whisper. "And maybe that's because I'm giving him something that your little friend over here couldn't give. So maybe you and your little baby friends should quite while you're still ahead and move on!" She waved her hand as if to dismiss Raye from her sight and turned her back towards her. Raye narrowed her eyes towards Vicki. I didn't catch what she said to Vicki, but whatever it was it certainly caught her attention as she whipped back around and looked Raye up and down. Vicki said something back to Raye and the next thing I knew Raye launched at her as the girls tried to hold her back. My mind gradually dismissed the whole scene as to the fact that it wasn't the most important thing on my mind. My arms were crossed over my chest as my glare returned to Darien. He likewise looked back at me. The situation still remained the same. Even with the two girls fighting, the fact was the Darien cheated on me.

"Serena…" Darien started again in a serious tone. But again I cut him off. "All I have ever done was given you all of my love! I give and give and all you ever did was brake my heart!"

Complete annoyance crossed Darien's face as people around us were still staring at us. "I just don't think we have enough in common anymore…I need someone who is a little more mature." He said coolly.

'Did he just call me immature?' I thought to myself. By this time I was completely losing it, my anger was rising by the minute. While Leta tried single handily to calm the situation between Raye and Vicki, Amy and Mina came to my side. They noticed my anger was building up and tried to hold me back but I broke from their grasp. With those words he had just said, it was almost as if he just dealt me a blow to my stomach that took my breath way. Now if I were younger, I probably would have runaway by now crying thus giving him the satisfaction of being true to his word. But growing up has a number of benefits, one of which, to his contrary, is being more mature. Without any warning what so ever, I stepped up to him and slapped him across the face. What surprised me was that I almost knocked him to the ground! "You are calling me immature?" I growled at him. "How dare you! Was I the one sneaking around? Was I the one lying…making up stories? All you could have done was brake up with me like you always do…but no; you thought I was stupid, immature, that I wouldn't find out!"

His deep blue eyes shot back anger and disbelief towards me. His hand was still on the spot where I slapped him. He opened his mouth to speak, but I didn't let him say one word. "Oh no you don't!" I said just above a whisper. "You think you're going to be the one to end this so called relationship? You think you're going to be the first one to walk away leaving me standing here heart broken? Think again! I'm the one who's going to break things off with you! I'm going to be the one to walk away and I could care less if I brake your heart or not!" I looked him strait in the eyes, those eyes that I once looked to with love but now surprisingly I hated to look into those deceiving eyes. "I never thought that I truly would hate you, but now I do!" With that I turned around and stormed off, but not before doing one more thing. I walked up to Vicki and said in a low voice, "A dog belongs with a female dog…I don't have time to deal with both of your crap!" With that, to the shock of my friends and Darien, I punched her in the face causing her to fall to the ground. With that I dust off my hands and stormed off. When I rounded the corner making sure that no one saw me, I took off running. Now all the tears that I held back started to over flow. Once again, my vision was blurry. I felt as if my whole world was crushed. Him and I…we had a long history together. I as the princess of the moon and him as the prince of the earth. We were destine to be together. The only thing I could think about as I continued to run was…maybe that was the only thing keeping us together. Only our past and our future in Crystal Tokyo. What will the future hold if Darien and I aren't together? As I ran, I suddenly ran into someone. The impacts send both of us crashing to the ground. Even if the other person got up. With all of that was going on, I felt too weak to get up.

"Serena?" A Familiar voice called out my name. When I looked up, I was surprised and happy to see who it was.


	3. Broken Hearts

Seyia's POV

As I was heading for the movie theater, in hopes to find Serena, someone ran into me causing me to crash to the ground. As I got up, I was about to give a piece of mind to whoever ran into me like that. I was shocked to see who it was. She like wise looked up at me with shockness.

At the same time we said each other's name "Seyia/Serena?" Her voice was low as she looked up at me and my voice held concern for her. I could feel my insides turning. I finally found her! But now suddenly I felt tounge-tied. Before I could get my brain in working order, I noticed something. Serena was crying and what's more, at this time when the sun had already set and it was somewhat dark out, she was all alone. Suddenly what I want to talk to her about at that moment didn't seem important. I wanted to know why she was alone and crying. I reached out my hand to help her up. She graped it and I pulled her up. For a moment, we just stood their staring at each other. I was a tourture just be like this with her. Since I first met her, I was in love with her. But her heart belonged to someone else. Darien. So the only thing that was offered to me was her friendship and that is something that I adored right down to this day. But the one thing that was not easy was trying to surpress my feelings for her. I could never deny my feelings for her or just forget about it. The funny thing is that she is my best friend and of course I tell her everything…even things I wouldn't tell my brothers. But to tell her how I feel and risk losing my friendship with her is something that I couldn't live with. However, for the time being we were together. I pulled her close to me and we held that embrace for awhile. She continued to cry and all the while I was wondering why, then I got my answer.

"It's over between me and Darien!" She said in between sobs as she looked up at me.

That was defently not what I was expecting to hear! Sure it was great news in a way that now I had a chance with her, but seeing her like this…is nothing at all I would want to see. "What happened?" I asked looking deeply into her blue eyes.

She pulled away from me and walked over to a bus stop bench. I followed close behind. As we sat down next to each other, she turned to look at me. "The girls and I just came from watching a movie. We desided to get something to eat. I was only hanging out with them because Darien cancled out date, telling me he had to study…" By this time the tears had cleared up, but a look of anger, confusion, disbelief and hurt still remaind on her face. I listened intently as she continued. "When we reached the conor of the block, the girls just stopped suddenly. I thought they were wating for a car to pass, but there wasn't any cars passing. As the girls turned around to walk away, I pushed through curious as to what shocked the girls. That's when I got my answer. Across the street was Darien and he wasn't alone. He was kissing another girl."

My eyes widen with shock as I gasped, then suddenly they grew hot with anger. "I could kill that jerk! What was he thinking? How dare he treats you in such a way!" I surprised myself and Serena by yelling in anger. When I saw her eyes growing in surprise, I lowered my voice. "Sorry about that," I apologized in a low voice, "It's just that it upsets me that someone who clams to love you could treat you in such away. You don't deserve that from a man…you are the most loving, caring person that I know. You would do just about anything for anyone and I know that you gave him everything you've got."

She looked down at her feet without replying. She was scilent for a moment. "Serena…what are you thinking about?" I asked.

She looked back up and turned to look at me. A serious look was in her eyes. "I know it's hard for you to understand…but I know that somewhere deep inside he really does love me. We have such a long history together…I don't know what to feel anymore."

I looked at her completely shocked at what I heard. "I don't get it…" I started shaking my head, "This guy has hurt you many times and will very well do so again in the future and all you're thinking about is you past together and that somewhere deep inside he loves you? Call me crazy, but if you really love someone would you continuely hurt them?"

She was slightly taken aback at what I had just said. To my surprise, instead of agreeing, a slight bit of anger crossed her eyes. "I still love him!" She cried out, "We have so much history together…I can't just drop it and forget it! If you really loved someone, would you give up on them for their mistakes? Would you just drop all of your memories that you shared and forget about them? Could you really forget about someone that you loved?"

I just looked at her trying to make sense of what she was saying, but to me none of it made sence…it all sounded like an excuse. "What are you afraid of?" I suddenly asked with out thinking, "If you dropped everything and you did leave him, what's the worst that could happen? Are you afraid that you won't love again or that someone else won't love you?"

She stood up in anger and looked down at me. "You have no idea what I'm going through! Have you ever loved someone so much that no matter what they did and no matter how they acted you just couldn't stop loving them. That every day and night you would only hope and pray that maybe just maybe it would all come together and they just might change?"

My own anger started to flair as I too stood up in front of her looking strate into her eyes. "As a matter of fact," I began in a low voice. "I do. I know 100 how you feel. Because for the longest time I've been in love with you and I couldn't tell you how I felt. I didn't want to be the one to get in the way of you and Darien. I wanted you to see for yourself the type of person he really was and from that point on to make a wise dession as to who you wanted to be with. I hoped and I prayed that you would see him for who he really is!"

She stood silent as I continued. "Your beautiful and perfect in my eyes. If you were mine you never would have to work alone in keeping our relationship in working order. Both of us would keep it going…like we have done with this friendship. My love for you would never cause me to do anything that would bring a tear to your eyes. I would rather die then to be the one to make you cry." As I finshed, Serena lowered her self back down to the bench. She sat in scilence for a moment. I didn't know what to do or say, I just sat back down and looked at her wishing that she would brake this scilence that was slowly killing me. She finally did. And it was something that I dreaded to hear.

"Darien and I are destend to be together. We have a future together and a past. I know that at times he does things that are hurtful, but there are also many wonderful things about him. Your right, this is something that you can't understand and no matter how you may feel towards me, it's nothing close enough to how I feel about Darien. My heart at this point is torned and I don't know how to feel…I just don't know anything anymore."

With that, she stood up. "Goodnight Seyia." She said as she turned around and walked away leaving me sitting on the bench in shock.

15 minutes later I was still sitting on the bench still in shock at what had happened. I did accomplish what I had set out to do, I told her that I loved her. But it seemed to be the wrong timing and I don't know if I'll ever have a second chance. With my heart shattered in peaces, I sat by myself at the bus stop crying. Suddenly my cell phone rang. I pressed the send button and in trying my best to cover the sorrow in my voice I said, " Hello?"

"Hey man what's up?" My brother Yaten said on the other line.

"Uh…nothing." I said. The tears were still coming down my face…it wouldn't be long before he figured out that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerness filled his voice.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong…I think I might be coming down with a cold or something." It was the first thing that I could think of. I was thankful that he wasn't in front of me, other wise he would know that I was lying.

"Oh…" He said slowly. I was surprised that he actually brought it. "Do you want me to pick you up? Where are you?"

"Nah…I'm fine, I'll just walk home, I'm not that far away only a few blocks." I wasn't lying…not really. It's just that I didn't want him to see me right now, not with the tear stains still on my cheeks. He would know insently that something was wrong and insist that I tell him the truth. I just didn't want to talk about it, at least not now.

"Ok bro. Just call me if you need me to pick you up. I'm probelly going to step out in a bit, but that won't prevent me from picking you up."

"Ok" I said

"Feel better." He said before hanging up.

A couple of minutes later, I stood up and headed for home. I was thinking about the last words that my brother had said to me…and I hope more then anything that I would feel better soon.

Daniel Bedingfield "He don't love you like I love you."

_He don't love you like I love you  
Don't think about you like I think about you  
He don't want to have your children  
He don't wanna build his life around you _

Tell me I should not be feeling what I am today  
Tell me to silence my heart  
Tell me We've been here before  
and I will walk away from you love

_  
For there is a wall between you and I  
And he hasn't been treating you right  
I've been watching it all  
I seen you cry  
And I just gotta tell you tonight _

That he don't love you like I love you  
Don't think about you like I think about you  
He don't want to have your children  
He don't wanna build his life around you

Tell me this love's just a feeling and will pass away

Tell me your not what I know you are


	4. I think I love you

Author's note: Hey guys what's up? Things are so crazy around here! I'm almost finished with chapter 11 of my other fanfic…I have to find some time to type it though. Anyway, I just had to write this fanfic after reading the lyrics to Daniel Bedingfield's "If your not the one" I felt that it closely would describe how Seyia really felt for Serena. So yes, this is a SxS fanfic all the way! I know my other fanfic has a little bit of it, but I wanted to explore and try something new. This story is told from two different points of views…Serena's and Seyia's. The story is about them so why shouldn't they tell it huh? (Smiles). So I hope that you really like this…please read and review. Love ya all!

Serena's POV

Tears fell down my face as I turned fromSeiya and walked away. I never looked back but I could feel him staring at me. _What were you thinking! _The little voice in the back of my head screamed _He spills out his love for you and all you could say is that you and that jerk are destined to be together! He really loves you Serena and he's been the best friend that you ever could have. He was there for you when Darien wasn't. He's perfect for you and you probably lost your chance to actually be happy! _"But I love Darien!" I protested. I tried to convince myself that I was right. I am right…I know I am…maybe…just maybe…_Girl you must be kidding yourself! What logical excuse could he possibly give you? And don't forget that he had the nerve to call you immature! You know all too well…that it really is over._ "NO!" I whispered to myself through crutched teeth. I shook my head vigorously from side to side. I tried to stand my ground…against the truth of the matter. I tried all that I can to be hopeful and not to give up on all that we had….we had…

As I continued to walk towards the direction of my house I could feel my self losing a battle. A battle against myself and what I thought to be true. From that moment on, I broke down in tears as reality began to settle in. It really is over between Darien and I. How could we possibly move on from this? And as for Seiya….I felt a pull at my heart…I thought back to everything that he had said…the look in his eyes as he spilled out his love for me…I could feel it…in the deepest part of my insides…that I really did care for him so much…in fact, I actually think that I might lo-. My thoughts were cut off at what had just crossed my mind…and the most stupidest mistake that I have ever made to top it all off. The tears never seemed to end…the more that I thought about Seiya…

I finally got home. It was about 9pm. "I'm home!" I called out as I walked through the door. I had stood out side of my house for about 5 minutes before walking in. Had I walked in with a tear soaked face, red puffy eyes and a cracked voice, my family would be bound to ask questions…even if I wasn't in the mood to answer them. As I heard silence in reply, it just hit me that…all the lights in the house was off. No one was home. I breathed a sigh of relief . Even if I stood out side for 5 minutes, it wasn't enough to make myself presentable….they would've figured out for sure that something was wrong.

I walked to the kitchen and headed for the fridge. That long walk made me so hungry! Just as I grabbed a few items from the fridge, the phone rang. I growled (as well as my stomach) in annoyance that I couldn't even have a few moments of peace to eat. I decided to ignore the ringing phone and let the answering machine take the message for me. As I took a bit, the phone stopped ring and the answering machine started to play. My voice came from the prerecorded message to greet callers. As soon as that message ended, a familiar voice came from the machine as it started to leave a message.

"Serena! Where are you!" Cried out a desperate Mina. "Please pick up the phone if you are there…"

She didn't need to say anything more, I ran towards the phone as fast as I could. As I picked up the receiver I answered. "Mina?"

"Serena! Your home!" Mina cried out excitedly. I could hear the others in the back ground asking a thousand questions but Mina ignored them. She continued in a more stern voice. "Don't you ever do that to us again! We were worried sick about you…After this last call, if we didn't hear from you, we were going to go to the police and fill a missing person report and call for a search team!" I smiled at her comment…take it for Mina to be a bit over dramatic.

"I'm so sorry Mina, I didn't mean to make you guys worry like that. I'm ok. I was actually heading for the park to be by myself when I ran into Seiya."

"The park…" Mina started thoughtfully "Why didn't I think about that? You always go to the park when you're…wait a minute…did you say you were with Seiya?" She asked suddenly. I could almost see her smiling ear to ear on the other side of the line. "What happened?" She asked eagerly. At the same time there was a whole lot of commotion in the background at hearing that I was with Seiya.

I went on to tell her in detail what happened. When I finished, her side of the line was quite…in fact…I didn't even hear the other girls in the background…

"Mina?" I asked concern.

"What were you thinking!" Leta called out from the background.

"Leta?" I asked confused….then it hit me, Mina must have put the phone on speaker so that everyone could hear…oh gosh…I'm gonna get it!

"I cannot believe you…how could you?" Mina finally spoke up…her voice sound more clearer then Leta's…she must be standing right next to the phone.

"I'm very disappointed in you Serena, I would have expected more from you…you just crushed his heart." Amy said

"I don't even think she deserves him!" Raye said with a slight bit of anger in her voice.

"You're not the only one who saw what Darien did to you, we all saw it…" Mina began, her voice was filled with seriousness. "We were as stunned as you were. We know the history that you two share…we even know about the future that the two of you are suppose to share…" Her voice drifted off and Leta continued on from where Mina left off. "Serena…he messed up big time. He knows….he knows that you two are distended to be together…but that doesn't mean that he could take advantage of that and hurt you whenever he wants to…what kinda of love is that?…"

"And like that song that Missy Elliotte sang…about a one minute man….yea…yea…you don't need no one minute man!" Mina added in. I could hear the gasps of everyone in the room…I was thankful that no one could see me from where they were…I must have turn many shades of red at that moment!

"Uh…Mina…you never listened to the words of the song have you?" Was all that I could mange to say as I tried to suppress my laughter.

"Yea…it's talking about a one minute man….a guy who's there one minute and gone the next….like Darien…one minute he's like 'I love you' and the next minute he hurts you. I wonder how many one minute man's are in that song…considering that the song must be about 5 minutes? Wow…that's a lot of one minute men….what do they do?"

Now, had I been eating, I would have choked on my food a long time ago…thankfully I wasn't eating…but I nearly did fall to the ground in disbelief….I know I'm dense, but at times, Mina can actually be more dense then me! One of the girls in the background explained to her the meaning of the song. I heard her gasp as it all began to sink in.

"OH MY GOSH!" She cried out. "Serena…please tell me that the two of you are…that the two of you didn't…OH MY GOSH! I hope that he didn't…with that girl he was…" I could almost hear hyperventilating on the other side of the line.

"Mina…Mina…take it easy! We didn't do it…and I'm sure as heck he didn't do it with anyone else…otherwise he'd be a dead man!" I said reassuring my freaked out friend.

I could hear Mina breath in a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness!" She breathed out. She continued seriously. "Anyway, moving on, what Seiya said made a lot of sense…Darien doesn't deserve you, not after all the love that you've shown him and for him to continue to hurt you. He is wrong."

"We have no doubt that you really do love Darien," Leta added. "It is understandable if he had hurt you once or twice, but since you met him, all he has ever done was hurt you. There is not enough good to cover up the bad."

"Ever since the first day you met Seiya, he has treated you with respect and love that Darien never showed to you. It was clear to us from the very beginning that he was truly in love with you. Seiya never did a thing to hurt you." Amy said softly

"But you treated him much more worst then Darien treated you. Here he was declaring his love to you and you turn around and tell him that you love someone else who you both know treats you like trash." Raye said bluntly. I know that Raye's words towards me can sometimes be harsh and to the point, but her words just now held such a weight to it that I sort of flinched at the thought of what I said to Seiya. I swallowed hard.

"Although I wouldn't use those exact words…" Mina began "I must admit that Raye is right. Who knows if you still have a chance with him. It may be too late."

As I stood there listening to my friends honest criticism, I felt a tear roll down my cheek. The truth had hit me like a pile of brick…and I wasn't even finished telling them the rest of the story. "If you thought that was bad enough…there's more.." I whispered.

"There is?" Leta asked questionably

"I…I…" I began. I couldn't even believe what I was about to say but it was really tugging at my heart and I couldn't hold in much longer. "As I was walking home, I started to think to myself and I thought that….what I was thinking about was…I think I love him too." I blurted out in one breath.

For a moment, there was silence on the other end of the line. I was almost afraid to know of what they were thinking…then I finally got my answer. "It's about time…" Was all that Mina could say.

My eyebrow rose in confusion. "Huh?" Was all that I could manage to say.

"Well, it's about time that you finally admitted to your feelings…he would be very pleased…" Mina continued

"I think you shouldn't waste much time…call him up right now and tell him what you told us. Tell him the truth…about how you feel." Amy added

"The two of you are perfect for each other. Don't waste time….you don't want to give up true happiness do you?" Raye said softly

I kinda gasped at Raye's unexpected comment. For Raye, to be soft spoken…to me was kinda creepy. I wished I was there so that I could see her facial expression, though I had no doubt that she had a sincere look across her face. I smiled at what my friends had said. I could feel myself being lifted up from my former down state. "I have to go…" I said smiling ear to ear. "There's a very important phone call that I have to make. I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, we'll talk to you later….just don't forget to tell us what happened." Mina said as we hung up. I suddenly felt this sense of renewal. I hoped and prayed that he was home and also that we could talk. I quickly dialed the number and pressed the receiver against my ear. After a couple of rings a male's voice answered on the other side of the line. Suddenly for no apparent reason, I froze.

"Hello…" The voice repeated again on the other side of the line.

"Uh…Se…Se…Seiya?" I stuttered. My brain was a wreck. Before I even dialed the number, I had about a minute or so to rehearsed I what I wanted to say. I _thought_ that I had it down perfectly before I called….I'm starting to guess that I needed a little more time.

"Serena? Is that you? It's me Taliki!" Taliki said cheerfully

My face grew hot in embarrassment…I was so happy that Taliki couldn't see me from where he was. "Huh…sorry about that Taliki…for a second there you kinda sounded like Seiya."

"No problem….That's what you get for having two brothers…someone is bound to get mixed up…" He chuckled more to himself about his own comment. "So what's up Serena?" He finally asked.

"Uh…" I started off, my mind still trying to pick up all of the pieces of what I wanted to say. "I need to speak to Seiya…it's very important."

For a moment Taliki's side of the was silent then he spoke. "Huh….I'd give him the phone…but as soon as he got home tonight he just went striate to his room…he hasn't been out since, I think he's sleeping by now. I haven't heard any sounds coming from his room for an hour now." He paused before he continued. "He's been acting so strangely since he came home…but he said nothing at all about what was going on…did you see him tonight?"

My heart skipped a beat at hearing what Taliki had said. He was acting strangely because of me…because I broke his heart. "Yea.." I whispered softly.

"Well, what's up? What happened? I'm really concern for him Serena." Taliki asked concerned. I took in a deep breath and continued to tell him everything. The situation with Darien…my conversation with Seiya and what the girls told me. The entire time I spoke, Taliki keep silent. When I finished, his side of the line was kept silent. "Hello?" My voice sounded desperate. I knew what was going to happen…he was going to hang up on me, neither him nor Yaten would ever speak to me again…as a matter of fact, they probably would brake up with Amy and Mina because of me!

"I'm still here." Taliki said softly "I just can't believe it."

"I'll understand if you decide to hang up on me and brake up with Amy cause you don't want to have anything to do with me ever again." I said in one breath.

I could hear Taliki chuckling on the other side of the line. My face twisted in confusion. "What's so funny?" I asked a bit confused and annoyed

"Hang up on you?" Taliki sounded taken aback. "Why on earth would I ever do that to you?"

"Because I'm the cause of your brother's broken heart! I'm the cause of him probably never wanting to have anything to do with me again…and if he doesn't want to have anything to do with me, probably it would likewise be the same with you and Yaten." I cried out as tears started to roll down my cheeks.

"Serena, first off….no matter what goes on between you and my brother, Yaten and I will always be your friend. Secondly our relationships with Amy and Mina is in no way connected to you or Seiya….so don't even worry about that. And thirdly Seiya is in love with you….it's not the end of the world...no matter what he will still love you. The way I see it, it was just the wrong timing for you and him to run into each other. He probably had the intention on telling you his feelings for you and you had a very nasty encounter with Darien…give a little time for the two of you to cool off and then try to talk out your feelings again." He said seriously then he paused before continuing. "Tell me truthfully, are you really in love with him?"

I thought for a moment before I spoke. "Before tonight, I loved him as a friend. I was content with our friendship. But now…with this whole thing with Darien …and now I'm beginning to see things for what they really are…I don't know how on earth I couldn't have seen it before…" I paused as all of these emotions came rushing towards me, like a wave rushing to the shore. "I love him so much! I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I don't ever want to hurt him like I just did, not ever again. He was always there for me and he loves me for who I am. He's seen me at my most clumsiest moments…at the moments when I said or even did the most stupidest things. We've been through everything together, and the funny thing is that he acted more like my boyfriend then Darien did!"

"That's what I thought…" Taliki whispered. I could almost see the smile across his face. "But what you had said to Seiya…about loving Darien…is that true?" He suddenly asked. I was completely off guard by his question.

"Uh…what do you mean by that?" I asked caution

"Well, it's clear that you love Seiya…but do you also love Darien…I mean if Darien were to suddenly come up to your front door with a dozen roses, would you take him back?" Taliki asked calmly.

I was slightly dumfounded by the question. I sighed deeply as I thought about what he said. The picture came to my mind….Darien ringing my door be and me opening the door…him with a dozen of my favorite flowers. I gasped at the sudden emotions that flooded over me. Could it be that I still loved Darien too? My heart was so confused. Why on earth would Taliki ask if I loved his brother and then turn around and ask me if I loved another man? "Taliki…why?" I asked, completely unsure of what I should say. "Why did you ask me that?"

"Because you said that you don't ever want to hurt Seiya like you just did right? If you are in love with both of them…it's better to sort out your feelings and really think about the big picture before you make any finalized decision. You don't want to make another big mistake do you?"

I thought about what Taliki was talking about. He made a lot of sense. If I really did care about both of them…it wouldn't be fair to be dishonest with my feelings. "I get what your saying…but I have no idea…"

"You do, you do know. Just think about it. Don't stress over it. Your heart will be drawn to the one that you truly love." Taliki said reassuringly

I smiled at his helpful words. "Thank you so much Taliki, I'm glad that we're friends."

"Me too. Now, get some rest, it's getting late." He said in a playful athoritve tone of voice.

"Yes sir!" I replied playfully as I giggled. "Goodnight Taliki."

"Goodnight Serena." With that, be both hung up the phone. For a moment, I started at the phone thinking about my conversation with Taliki. I was really happy to talk to him. He made so much sense. Not that the girls didn't, but being that he knows Seiya much more then any of us do…I could just tell that everything between Seiya and I would be alright. A smile crept up across my face. As I continued to pick at my food, the phone rang. I jumped startled at the new sound in the once silent room. After letting it ring twice I picked it up.

"Good evening?" I answered politely.

"Serena?" A male's voice called out on the other side of the line. I gasped as I immediately knew who it was.

"Darien?" I gasped. _Why is he calling me? _I franticly thought to myself. I was completely off guard by hearing him on the other side of the line. I had just hung up with Taliki…I didn't even have time to sort out my feelings!

"Serena?" Darien continued "Serena are you still there?"

I took a deep breath. I had to keep my cool…in no way…shape or form, was I to give him the slightest bit of satisfaction that at this very moment, my heart was racing and I felt like the world was spinning and I wanted more then anything to…

"Serena can we talk?" Darien asked, interrupting my thought.

I could feel what ever anger that was building up inside me earlier now coming back. What could he possibly have to say to me that he didn't say or show before. "What do you want Darien." I said coolly into the receiver.

For a moment Darien's end of the line was kept silent. Then I heard him swallow hard. "I guess I deserved that…" He said slowly. I guess he was waiting for me to say something but I honestly had nothing more to say to him. After a moment of silence, he continued "Serena…tonight….what I said and what I did….it was the most stupidest thing that I ever could do. I know my actions didn't prove it, but I'm really in love with you!"

My eyes widen at hearing those words coming from his mouth. I would have told him the same thing in a split of a second. However, one thing kept itching in the back of my head. "Why?…..If you love me so much, why did you do it?" I asked

"I got caught up in the moment…" He began. I rolled my eyes and sighed at the excuse he was giving me. "Yea…Yea…I've heard that line a thousand times.." I said sarcastically. For a moment Darien didn't say a word. "Really, I did…and of all the mistakes in the world…this was the worst. When you left, I figured that you were heading home…I really wanted to talk to you about what had just happen…but you never came home. I was worried…thinking that something terrible had happen to you…"

A part of me was shocked to hear that he came looking for me. I started to question myself as to wither or not he really did care. But I couldn't shake off the feeling…that what he did, no matter what excuse he came up with…how could I take him back? What if this would happen again? I shook my head as I began to speak. "Darien, I don't have time for this….I have to go." As I began to hang up the phone, I could hear him calling out "Wait!" I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. In the pit of my stomach, I knew I was going to regret not hanging up on him at that very moment. But something in the back of my mind wanted to know what it was he had say. "What…" I said exhausted.

"If you can't talk now, can we please talk tomorrow? I just can't let this thing pass with out the two of us trying to talk." His voice pleaded over the other end of the line. The last time I did check, I did say I was going to regret this. Though my heart was screaming NO, my mind was screaming YES.

"What time do you want to meet up?" I found myself saying.

"How about 12pm? I could come and pick you up and we could go into town and get something to eat."

"Sure, that sounds good." I said redundantly.

"Well…" Darien began slowly "I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Serena." He said before hanging up.

"Goodnight." I said as I hung up.

****

The next day

As Darien and I sat a cross from each other in the café, for just a second things felt like they were back to normal. I could feel a smile creep up on my face as he told me a joke and he laughed at something that I said. All was great, that is until I remembered why we were there in the first place.

"Darien…" I began seriously. "Although I'm having a great time sitting here with you…it's just not the same…I mean to say…everything that happened last night, I can't just forget it." I looked down at the ice coffee that was sitting right in front of me then looked back up at Darien. His deep blue eyes looked right into my own blue eyes…I felt my heart skip a beat. Every time that I looked at him, no matter how up set I was, no matter what he did to me…looking into his eyes, it's almost like being caught under a spell…that's some times very hard to break. I broke by eyes away from his stare. I took in a deep breath, I had to be strong…I couldn't just let him win me over just like that. This was serious. No matter how you looked at it, he cheated on me. "Talk." Was all that I said as I looked down at my drank.

He took a deep breath in before he began. "Like I said last night, we got caught up in the moment. She's a girl in my class…we were studying for a test. That's why I cancelled our date, I really did have to study. About an hour into our studying she suggested that we take a break and head out to get some coffee. We decided to go into town. When we sat at the café, we talked and laughed…when we finished and was about to leave, she caught me off guard by telling me that she had feelings for me and then suddenly kissed me. I didn't resist it…I don't know why and I regret that I didn't. That's when you came. I felt like my whole world just came crashing down when I saw the expression on your face…I've never seen you so angry before. I felt so embarrassed when you started yelling that I opened my big mouth and…and called you immature. At that very moment I wished that I could take the words back….then suddenly you slapped me….then told me that you hated me…I felt like I was lower then dirt at that moment."

After hearing what he had to say, I felt so confused…did he really care about me? Or was he just saying this so that he could have me back. I shook my head as I stood up. For just a brief second I could see his eyes widen in surprise at my reaction. I could feel the tears swelling up in my eyes at what I was about to say. I guess he could sense it as he to, because he stood up and walked over towards me. He grasped a hold of me from around the waist and held me close to him. "No…" He whispered into my ears. "Please don't say it…" But before I could even say one word to him, he leaned down and kissed me passionately. I honestly felt like I was floating on cloud nine. If my heart could sing it probably might out loud. As we broke away from our kiss, I could feel….

"Serena?" A very familiar voice called out in surprise from behind me. I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand striate and a chilling feeling ran up and down my spin. As I turned around to see who called my name. My heart just stopped. There standing before me with most deepest most hurtful expression on his face, was Seiya. I gasped as I could see the anger flare up in his eyes. In his hand was a dozen roses…and not red ones, but white ones. He threw them to the ground and I jumped at his sudden reaction. "I thought that maybe we could talk…seeing as how my brother explained everything to me this morning…about your feelings towards me…I finally thought….after all of this time…that I actually won your heart fair and square. I can't believe how stupid I could be. The two of you are distend to be together…no matter what I say or do I can't change that can I?" With that he spun around and ran out of the café. I was left standing there stunted. I could feel everyone's stare piercing right through me. I tore myself from Darien's embrace which I was still in. Darien was left with a surprised look on his face. I looked at him as tears began to flood down my cheeks.

"This cannot go on…" I said sternly. "For the first time ever…I found someone who really loves me…someone who would treat me with the respect and love that I deserve. And to tell you the truth," I said as I looked him striate in the eyes. "I love him too. It's over between you and me." I said plainly

Darien stared at me with wide eyes. "Over?" He whispered. He shook his head in disbelief. "No way…it can't be. We're suppose to be together…our future…Rini…"

I stepped away from him as I turned my back towards him. "Darien…I gave you everything that I've got. I gave you my heart and it's been more then once that you've stomped all over it…treated me like trash…like my feelings didn't count." I spun around and stared at him my eyes filled with hurt and anger. "Do you really think I'm that stupid? You just wanted to talk…that's all? You know you wanted to try to get me back. You are so selfish. You want me all for yourself…and you take advantage over the fact that we are destined to be together. Well let me tell you something…this relationship is not written in stone…so when I say it's over…I mean it!" With that I spun around and left the restaurant…with a very stun Darien. As I ran out…my mind only turned to one person…Seiya. I hoped with all of my heart that I didn't lose my chance to be with him.

_Eden__'s Crush "Get over yourself (goodbye) _

_Uh Huh  
Yea-ey-yea-ey-yeah  
Get Over  
Get Over_

Listen  
Yeah I was right there  
Like a little wife  
I was everything that you need  
Always in line  
I was living you, loving you  
Filling your desires  
But that was then this is now  
Look me in the eye and

Ooooooh oh oo oh  
If love could choose sides  
Ooooooh oh oo oh  
It's taking mine so

Chorus:  
Get over yourself goodbye (goodbye)  
It must be hard to be you yeah  
Livin' in your life  
I was always the one to cry (to cry)  
Now everything, everything,  
Everything is all right

Get over yourself, know why (know why)  
'cause without you see I do anything I like  
Sometimes I stay out all night (all night)  
And everything, everything,  
Everything is all right

This just can't be it, I kept telling myself  
That every magazine say was me was on the shelf  
I was giving out giving in giving way my dreams  
That's why you (put it in) put me down  
Now I found my self esteem

Ooooooh oh oo oh (ohhh)  
Won't get me back (won't get me back, no)  
Ooooooh oh oo oh (no, no)  
Think I overeact

Chorus: 

_Get over yourself goodbye (goodbye)  
It must be hard to be you yeah  
Livin' in your life  
I was always the one to cry (to cry)  
Now everything, everything,  
Everything is all right_

Get over yourself; know why (know why)  
'cause without you see I do anything I like  
Sometimes I stay out all night (all night)  
And everything, everything,  
Everything is all right

Bridge  
So now you wanna talk  
Say lets do it just once more for luck  
Lack of times make up  
Better yet, just forget, better get over yourself  
So stay in touch  
When you learn a few things about love (tell me baby)  
Until then we go  
Better yet, better get, better get over yourself (Ohh)

Over yourself, goodbye (Over yourself, goodbye)  
Over yourself, over yourself,  
Get over yourself, goodbye (Over yourself, goodbye)  
Over yourself, oh-over yourself,  
Get over yourself, goodbye (Over yourself, goodbye)  
Without you see I do anything I like,  
Sometimes I stay out all night,  
Everything, everything,  
Everything is all right

Chorus  
Get over yourself goodbye (goodbye)  
It must be hard to be you yeah  
Livin' in your life  
I was always the one to cry (to cry)  
Now everything, everything,  
Everything is all right

Get over yourself; know why (know why)  
'cause without you see I do anything I like  
Sometimes I stay out all night (all night)  
And everything, everything,  
Everything is all right  
(Repeat x2)

Get over yourself, goodbye (everything is all right)  
Everything is all right (Over yourself)  
Get over yourself, goodbye (everything is all right)  
Everything is all right (Over yourself)  
Get over yourself, goodbye 

Author's note: I really liked this song when I heard it and I thought that it discribed how Serena would now view Darien. I also would have been a really good song to use after the end of chapter 2.


	5. should I stay or go

Author's Note: Hey everyone what's up? So I guess that you all thought that you would never hear from me again huh? Sorry for keeping you waiting for so long. I just moved back home. I was out of the state for almost a year. I lived in Florida. I miss it a lot. Anyway, trying to finish this story was not easy…I really wasn't too motivated to do it…that is until now. I really do want to finish it. I'm also working on chapter 11 for my other story…that should be coming out very soon if anyone is interested in knowing. As for this story…I would have made this chapter longer, but I decided to stop where I left off I just wanted to show Seiya's emotions on what he saw at the restaurant. Well, I believe that I've been chatting way too much. Enjoy the story and don't forget to read and review!

Seiya's pov

Ever had a moment when you felt like you were floating out side of your body seeing everything around you unfold, while you just stood there frozen in time? That's what it felt like, like I was stuck in time and I had no way of getting out of it. Even though it was in the middle of the day and there were the usual daily noise surrounding me, I honestly couldn't hear a thing except for the faint beating of my heart and my shallow breathing. This must be a dream. How do I get out of this nightmare? _Finally She'll be mine _I thought to myself earlier. Foolish…..how foolish could I be to actually believe that! There's no way of escaping it, the two _are _destined to be together…

Why? That's the question that was now screaming through my mind. I could feel tears burring in the comer of my eyes. I felt like I was going to burst. I felt every bit of my efforts to control myself slowly slipping from my grasp. It seemed like forever…the two of us standing there staring at each other…or so I thought. Slowly my mind allowed me to return back to reality…back to the restaurant…back to seeing her with him…back to the flowers I held in my arms for her and the love that still burned deep down in my heart. It was all too much for me to bear.

"Serena?" I managed to say still in disbelief. She turned around when I called out her name. A look of horror and shock fell a cross her face. In anger and hurt I threw the flowers that I brought for her to the ground, "I thought that maybe we could talk…seeing as how my brother explained everything to me this morning…about your feelings towards me…I finally thought….after all of this time…that I actually won your heart fair and square. I can't believe how stupid I could be. The two of you are destined to be together…no matter what I say or do I can't change that can I?" As soon as I finished, I turned around and ran off, with out looking back. As soon as I started to turn around, a single tear escaped from the donor of my eye.

After running off I eventually found myself at the park…one of my favorite spots was not too far off. It was the only place in the park that was so remote, that I felt that I was the only one who knew about it. By the time I got there and sat down on the grass, I lost it, I completely lost it. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. All I wanted at the moment was for a black hole to open up beneath me and swallow me up whole. My shoulders were shaking and I could feel my heart pounding and my breathing was quick and shallow. My head was throbbing with pain as the tears continued to come down like waterfalls. I don't know how long I was sitting there for. All I know is that I was in my own world…feeling cold and alone.

"Seiya? Is that you?" I heard a voice call out to me. I turned around to see who was that was talking to me. As soon as I looked up, my eyes made contact with a pair of blue eyes. My eyes widen in surprise and embarrassment.

"Mina!" I said in shock. "Where…how…" I gasped

She walked over towards me and sat down. Her legs were crossed Indian style. She turned her head slightly to look at me. "I was walking by," She begin. "I heard something back here…I didn't know this was a secrete spot…" Her eyes narrowed and a look of deep concern fell across her face. "Seiya…what's wrong? Why are you crying?" She asked.

For a moment I just looked at her still in shock at her being there and embarrassed that she heard me crying. I swallowed hard as I tried to find the words. Honestly I really didn't feel like talking about it, but Mina was my friend and besides Serena, talking to Mina about anything (mostly Serena) was something that I was comfortable with. "It's about Serena…" I managed to say after a while.

Mina's eyes widened in surprise. "Serena? What's wrong with Serena? Is she ok?"

"Yea, she is." I said looking down to the grass. At the corner of my eye I could see a confused look that said 'If she's ok, then why are you so sad' written across her face. Before she could actually say that, I answered her silent question. "After last night, I went home and went straight to my room. This morning I was talking to Tailki and he was telling me that Serena called last night…" I paused for a moment before continuing, "He was telling me that they had an interesting conversation last night about what had happen between me and her….I still don't know what Taliki said to her, but she ended up confessing her true feelings for me."

"True feelings?" Mina asked questionably as she tilted her head slightly.

"That she loves me…" I continued, "I was so happy to hear that. I immediately jumped up and head towards the door….I couldn't wait to see her. However, Tailki wasn't finished talking to me. I left. before I could hear the rest of what he had to say. Well, after buying roses for her, I decided go to a restaurant and pick up her favorite pastries. that's when I saw it…" I drifted off. I turned to face Mina. She looked like she was hanging on my every word.

"You saw what!" She urged.

My heart became heavy again as I recalled what I saw. "I saw Serena and Darien together….they were kissing." I whispered.

"THEY WERE WHAT!" Mina cried out. I was taken aback by her reaction. As sudden as her outburst, her whole persona returned to a calm state. "Are you sure that is what you saw…are you sure your mind wasn't playing any cruel tricks on you?" She asked calmly.

"No, that is what I saw." I said as I lowered my head.

"That doesn't sound right; none of this makes any sense…" She said shaking her head. "How could this happen?" She asked with an even more puzzled look on her face.

"I wish I knew…I really wish I knew…maybe…maybe what Taliki to say had had something to do with it…" I said as my own mind scrambled for an answer.

"I can not believe this…something doesn't add up. She seemed very excited to call you before we were finished talking last night…" Her face was twisted as if she were thinking very heard.

"You spoke to her last night before she called me?" I asked surprised.

"Yea…we were talking about what had happened between the two of you last night…she sounded as if she was regretful of what had happened between you two…I know Serena…she's one of my best friends. I have known both her and Darien for a long time. I had seen everything that they went through…all of the tears that she cried because of him. I was there when she caught him cheating on her…I saw the pain and the anger burning in her eyes and the tone of her voice matched the look in her eyes." She paused. She looked right into my eyes as she continued. "Darien and Serena have a history together…both in the past and in the future. Put your self in her shoes…If you had a long history with someone….a deep connection with them, could you ever forget them…no matter how much they have hurt you? Could you honestly just stop loving them?" As I looked into her eyes, I could see the seriousness in it. I could also see something else…

I allowed her words to sink into my heart and mind. I didn't like the thought, but I had to admit it…she was right. Expecting for Serena to just forget about Darien couldn't happen over night…They really do have a long history together…she just met me about a year ago. We didn't have anything compared to her a Darien. I sighed in disappointment. _I'm fighting a losing battle…why do I bother to even try? Maybe I should give up_….

"Don't give up!" Mina said with a reassuring smile. I looked at her surprised. "I guess I was reading you mind…or maybe I should say your facial expression. Either way, the point is to never give up. Wanna know something?"

"What." I said half-heartedly.

"She never stops talking about you." She said just above a whisper.

For just a split of a second, a look disbelief, surprise and happiness crossed my face. Just long enough for Mina to see. "I see that you never knew huh?" She asked with a small smile on her face. I shook my head no. She looked away from me, looking straight ahead. "I doubt that this time around she will stick with Darien. I honestly believe that he drew the last straw…took a bit out of her last piece of cake…stepped on her back….poured salt on an opened wound—"

"I get it, I get it!" I said interrupting her.

"Sorry, I kinda got a little out of hand there…" She said sheepishly. "Anyway, you and Serena belong together and I think that she knows it. Right now her heart is just pulling her in different directions. She just needs time to figure things through."

For a moment I remained silent after Mina had spoken. I was trying to make sense of what she was telling me. I knew she was right but at the same time…I felt as if I was losing my strength…like I was losing her. I didn't know if I could endure any longer…waiting and hopping. I really don't know how much more my heart could take. "Mina," I finally said. I spoke softly as I turn my head toward her direction.

"Hum?" She answered as she looked at me.

"I don't know if I could handle this…" I said shaking my head.

"Handle what?" She asked confused

I looked down as I begin to speak. My voice was low and the tone was serious. "I don't know if I could wait any longer." I started. "Since I met her I've been waiting. Until last night, besides talking to you and my brothers about it, I've kept my feeling for her hidden…that was very hard for me. I always felt as if I was being dishonest with her…it pained me that I couldn't tell her the truth because I knew her heart belonged to another man." I looked up to see that she was looking at me, I continued. "But to know that she is not with him and to know that nothing should be preventing us from being together…and to still wait…I don't know if I could have the strength to do it. I don't even know if our friendship will even be affected…"

"Seiya…." Mina whispered, but I cut her off. "Mina…I can't stay here…I can't be in the same area as her….I know it doesn't make any sense, but it would pain me too much to see her and for one of three things to happen: 1. She never made up her mind as to who she wants to be with 2. Our friendship will be terribly affected. Or 3. She chooses to go back to him and our friendship is destroyed. I think I should give her some space to think things through…."

"What good does space do? Wouldn't it hurt the two of you even more so? You admitted to me a long time ago that you were in love with her. Sorry to bust your chops buddy, but when you are in love with someone, no matter how far away you go, you can't forget about them or even improve whatever conflict the two of you are having. Actually, it may make the problem worst. The best thing to do and the only thing to do is talk. Talk to her like you are talking to me…tell her what's in your heart. I cannot guarantee that it would make miraculous improvement…but it is much better then being apart. Think about it." At saying that she got up and brushed herself off.

"Where are you going?" I asked looking up at her.

She smiled brightly. "Well, you're not the only one that I have to talk some sense into. My girl is somewhere and I've gotta find her." She stared to walk away when she called over her shoulder, "Take care ok? I'll try to find out what I can…no promises ok?"

"Ok…see ya later and thanks again for everything." I said as I waved good bye.

"No problem…love ya!" I smiled to myself as I saw her walk further and further away. I was so happy that we were good friends. She always found a way of turning my frown into a smile.

After Mina left, I don't know how long I was sitting there for…I knew it was late because it was darker and I could see the sun getting ready to set. I stood up and brushed my self off after stretching. My brothers may be somewhat worried about me…I haven't called or even went back home. I wasn't even planning on staying out this long. I thought long about my conversation with Mina. She was right…I shouldn't run away from this…I had to find away of working things out with Serena…somehow…

Author's note: Hey everyone! Thank you for reading my story. I hope that you enjoyed it. Don't forget to let me know what you think. Before I put up the next chapter, I'm looking forat least 8 or more review...If there is intrest, I will continue to write. Also, I made a little bit of changes to chapter 3 and 4 in the end...check it out and let me know what you think ok? So, with that I'm outtie...bye!


	6. New founded hope

A/N: Hey what's up everyone! I'm super sorry for the long wait. Please don't kill me :( Anyway, this chapter is similler to the last but your seeing everything from Serena's POV on how she felt about what happened at the resturant. Also, I have something very important to tell you guys...Click on my screen name to go to my profile. What I've done there is make a list of all of my storys and the current chapters that they have and the expected chapters that they will have. Plus any future storys that I plan to write. I figure that it may help you all out in figuring where I'm going with this story and my other storys. I plan on adding this note to my other fanfics, so this is the first story in which I have mentioned this new idea. I hope that all of you are doing well in health and what not...and I know that the holiday season is in motion...so keep safe and cool. Bye! p.s. don't forget to review!

Serena's POV

Things were not going as I had hoped they would. How on earth did things turn out this way? As I ran out of the restaurant and down the block, my thoughts turned back to last night, when he confessed his feelings for me. It turned back to when I was at the restaurant and I saw the look in his eyes. A look that I have never seen before, that I never want to see again. Of course I loved him. With all of my heart, yet now I wonder if we even have a second chance. Is it really over? Did I blow my chances before I even had a chance?

NO! I mentally scold myself. I couldn't be negative…maybe just maybe…what? This was not good. No matter how I looked at it…it really did not fall nicely in my favor. Seyia must have seen Darien and I kissing. It was just like when I saw Darien kiss that girl…

I gasped in realization and horror. Just like Darien. That sentence echoed in my mind. I remembered back to when I saw him kissing that girl. I was very upset…I felt betrayed, hurt, confused…nothing came good out of it. It was the cause of our relationship ending. Have I ended my relationship with Seyia before it even had a chance to begin? I felt this sudden warm wetness on my cheeks. How long have I been crying for? Just then I took the time to see my surroundings. I was at the park. Subconsciously I had walked to the only place that brought me at peace. I sat down on the nearest bench. I felt so weighted down by all of the problems that I was now experiencing. Just when I thought I had finshed crying, I started all over again.

When I finshed with my second round of tears, I noticed that I was no longer sitting by myself. I mentally kicked myself for making such a public display of my problems. I quickly tried to fix myself up, just incase the person next to me didn't notice my tears.

"I think when a girl has to cry, she should. Holding in your emotions is bad for your health." Said a very familiar voice. I turned my head to the side slightly to see who was talking to me. My eyes widen in shock at who I saw.

The person sitting next to me returned my surprised look with a warm smile, seeing their smile seemed to make me feel some what better. "How long were you sitting there for?" I asked with a curious look written across my face.

"I was just walking around and saw you sitting there. You looked so upset…I was worried." The warm smile never left as their face as they continued to speak. "What's wrong? Why were you crying?"

I turned my gaze to the lake in front of me before I spoke. I was still trying to put it all together, it wasn't easy to explain but I started to speak any way. "Do you remember us talking last night about Seyia?" Once I received a nod, I continued. "Well….I saw your brother earlier…it was not good at all."

Talki's eyes narrowed in confusion. "What happened?" He asked curiously.

Just recalling the earlier events started to make tears well up in my eyes. "Well, after we spoke last night…Darien called." I paused. I turned to look at Talki only to see that he gave me a shocked look. I swallowed hard as I continued. "Well, we spoke for a little bit. He was apologizing to me about what had happened earlier. Towards the end of the conversation, he asked if we could meet up today…just to talk further."

"What did you say to him?" Talki asked. The look on his face changed from a shock look to a more neutral look.

"I hesitated at first. I was really upset at him and I didn't want to see him again, however I changed my mind." I bit my lower lip…should I continue? I wondered to myself. I shook my head as if to shake away the thought. Talki is always the understanding type when it came to me and Sayia. I decided to continue. "Well, Darien and I met today. We were at a café, not too far away from here. At first we were talking and laughing…just like old times. Then I recalled the reason why we where there in the first place. I bluntly told him that we couldn't continue on. Yet, he didn't really let me finish my sentence. The next thing I knew, he held me in an embrace as he begged me not to utter the words I was going to say. Then…we…kissed." I looked over at Talki. He still had that neutral look on his face. He nodded his head as if to tell me he was still listening. I really wondered what he was thinking about at that moment. "Just as be broke from our kiss, I heard him call out my name. When I turned around, it was Seyia. I've never seen him with the look that he had given me. Before I even had a chance to say a word to him, he ran off. I was so shocked, hurt and upset that I just blew up at Darien…I made it very clear to him that it was over. But…now my fear is that my chances to be with Seyia might be a case of too little too late." When I finished, I gave a deep sigh. After all was said and done, I was wondering what was going through his mind. He was silent for a while after I spoke.

"Wow…" He said in a low voice. I turned to see the look on his face. It was kind of hard to read his expression so I had no idea what he was thinking about. He turned to look at me and continued to speak. "Serena…this is…complicated." He looked striate ahead. Again he was silent for a moment. It seemed as if he was trying to gather the right words to say. I was anxiously waiting for what he would say. "I'm sorry for not spilling out the words." He said when he saw the nervous look on my face. He smiled as he continued. "It's just that…the two of you are encountering too many misunderstandings…many of which are surrounded around Darien."

"Yea I know that…but I'm so confused, I don't know what to do." I sighed.

"Serena…you have to talk to him. There is nothing that I could say or do about the matter." Tilki spoke softly. He placed an arm around my shoulder as he continued to speak. "I wish that you two didn't have to suffer like this…but maybe…just maybe this is a test of your love for each other. If you pass, then you two are really meant for each other."

I rested my head on his shoulder as I smiled. I let out a sigh as I thought of how lucky I was to have him as a friend. "You know, I love talking to you just as much as I love talking to the girls. You guys really know what to say at the right time." I said as I lifted my head and looked at him.

"I'm glad to make you happy Serena." He said with a warm smile still across his face. He lifted his arm from off my shoulder and stood up to face me. He looked down at me as he continued to speak. "I've got to go Serena. Take care and I hope with all of my heart that thing go well between you and my brother."

"Thank you." I stood up and gave him a huge hug. We parted from our hug and he backed away. I waved goodbye to him and watched as he walked out of the park. I must have sat there for a good while since the sun was starting to set. I stood up and stretched out my arms over my head. I took in a deep breath of the cool night's air. For the longest time I was so happy. I finally had hope that things would actually go right for Seyia and I. I knew it deep in my heart. It just wasn't love, I was in love with Seyia…completely. I couldn't live my life without him.


	7. The hardest decission

Author's Note: Hey…well, I can't believe that I'm at chapter 7 of this story…I was sure that it was going to be like 5 chapters or something. I was reading all of the reviews that I received so far for this fanfic. I'd really like to thank all of you for your comments…suggestions and constructive critiques. Oh, good news to let you know of…if you go to my profile, I wrote down all of my stories and their progress…also any new stories that I'm working on and when they will be coming online. So check it out. Anyway…this is a very short chapter…at least I think it is. The next one might be short too…I really don't know since I didn't start working on it yet. This chapter would have been longer but I liked were I ended it at…it give me more to work with in the next chapter. Well…enough with my chatting…enjoy the story! Please Review!

Disclamer: So…I'm looking back on my other chapters and I notice that a little thing is missing…the disclamer…well no matter how much I may beg and plead…and even if I had a million dollars…I will never ever own Sailormoon…(if I did, I most likely would have Seiya and Serena as a couple!)

Chance of a life time

Chapter 7 "Saying goodbye"

Seiya POV

"You can't be serious." Yaten said as he looked at me. I was too busy packing my suite case to even reply to him. Taiki even looked on in surprise at my sudden change of attitude. It's been a little more then 3 days since the incident at the restaurant. That afternoon I decided in my heart that I just couldn't continue to stay here anymore. I know that Mina tried all that she could to encourage me not to go…but I couldn't imagine running into Serena in school or some where in town. It would be just too much for me.

When I came home that night I just laid down on my bed…all thoughts were on her. I didn't know if this was the best or the worst decision. All I knew was that…we needed some time apart. If I ran away…would it make me any weaker then I am right now?

"Seiya …this is a bad idea…the two of you just need to sit down and talk this through…running away will not solve anything." Taiki stressed. For a moment I stopped in my tracks. I was standing by the closet, so my back was towards them. I lowered my head and took in a deep breath. At that moment, my heart felt as if it were being pulled in so many different directions. I leaned my hand against the wall as I shook my head…my back was still facing my brothers.

"It doesn't make any sense to you…but…it's just the way that it is. Taiki…I know…you told me what she said when you saw her but…so much has happened between us these past couple of days and I…" My voice drifted off as I remember the events of the past couple of days. So much pain and confusion…how much more of it could either one of us take? I bit my lower lip. I could feel the tears welling up but I held it back. With every thought of her I didn't want to end up crying. I had to be strong…even if it meant not admitting the truth. The truth was that…even if I did leave I would still love her. Mina was right…even if I did leave I wouldn't forget about her. I couldn't stop thinking of her even at this very moment.

"Well…I guess there's nothing that we could do. We can't force you to do something that you don't want to. Go…go to America. But know this…you can never run away from your problems. It will catch up to you…and make sure that this really is the right choice because…the worst thing is losing the best thing." With that Yaten turned around and walked away leaving Taiki and Seiya. Taiki walked into the room and sat down on the arm rest of the arm chair near the window. His back was towards me as he looked out of the window. After a moment or so he began to speak.

"I don't know how you feel…I hope never to feel such pain." He began softly. "But know this one thing. When I looked into her eyes…I saw so much emotions…I saw sadness…regret…I even saw love. That love that I saw didn't come from talking about Darien…it came from talking about you. You may feel that it is important for the two of you to be apart…but is it really? What good will it do? The only thing you will do is keep the wound that the two

of you have opened. What's worst is that YOU will be the one who would hurt HER. If it was the other way around and she left…how would you feel?" He stood up straight and turned to face me. A very serious look was across his face as he continued. "I care for her as much as you do. I don't want to see her anymore hurt then she is." With out another word, he left the room with out once looking back.

I have never seen my brothers this way before. I thought deeply about what they had told me. I stood up straight and breathed in deeply. I closed my eyes for a second before I continued to look through my closet. I grabbed a few items and placed them in my suit case.

About 15 minutes later I had finished packing. I stood down stairs of my apartment building as the driver of the limo took my suit cases and placed them in the trunk. He opened the door of the limo and waited for me to step in before he closed the door behind me. I looked out the window and looked at the building that I once called home. The driver got into the drivers seat and started to pull away from the curb. As he drove I looked down at my watch…it was 7pm…my flight wouldn't leave until 9:30 pm. It took about an hour to drive to the airport, so I had to leave early. I notice that we were driving through a familiar neighborhood. I pressed one of the buttons next to me.

"Yes sir, is there anything that I could help you with?" The driver in the front asked.

"Yes…I wanted to make a quick stop before we go to the airport…I will give you the directions." I said.

"Yes sir…were shall we go?"

About 10 minutes later we stopped in front of a house. I looked out of the window and up at the very familiar balcony. The lights to her room were open and I could see movement inside. She was home. I took in a deep breath. At first thought coming here to say goodbye seemed like a good idea. Yet…I couldn't bring myself to do it. If I did…I probably wouldn't find the courage to leave. No matter what, I

really felt that it was best for me to leave…even if it were a little while. I turned my head from the window and pressed the button to speak to the driver.

"Yes sir?" The driver asked.

I hesitated before continuing. "You may leave now." I said firmly. As the driver pulled away, I took one last look at her bedroom window. My eyes widen in shock when I saw her looking right back at me…with a smile.


	8. I don't want to say goodbye

Authors Note: Well…here it is. I hope that you guys like this chapter. Forgive me…this chapter may seem a little fasted pace. Don't forget to read and review, I'd really like to see between 10- 15 reviews before I put up the next chapter…

Disclaimer: I….do….not….own….(hummm…what was it again…oh yea!)….Sailormoon…

Chance of a life time 

"No need for goodbyes"

Serena's POV

I Turned away from my window. It was such a beautiful night out. I enjoyed sitting on the window seat looking out at the moon. Something about it was really relaxing. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the phone rang. reluctantly I pulled my self up and walked lazily over to the phone. Normally I'd allow someone else to pick up the phone…however tonight everyone was out. Mom and Dad went to a movie and dinner while Sammy was at one of his friend's house. I really did enjoy these moments when I had the house to myself. It gave me time to really think…with out all of the noise.

Besides, these past couple of days have been stressful. I've never been on an emotional roller coster like this before. It was nice to have time to clear my head. When I reached the phone I picked up the handle and placed the phone against my ears.

"Hello." I said softly into the receiver.

"Serena!" The voice gasped on the other line.

"Mina?" I asked questionably. Why was she so out of breath?

"Get ready now!" She demanded over the other side of the line. My head tilted in utter confusion.

"Mina…what on earth is going on? Where are you and why do I have to get ready? For what?"

"You mean to tell me that Tailki didn't call you yet?" She asked surprised.

I pulled the phone over to my bed and sat on the edge. My mind was spinning in confusion. Tailki was suppose to call me? Why? "Mina…I'm getting a little annoyed here." I breathed out as I rubbed the temple of my head.

"Sorry Serena…I really don't know how to say this to you…"

"Just spill it!" I nearly yelled. I was quickly losing my cool. I really didn't like guessing.

"Seylia…he…" Mina began, her voice was filled with disbelief and sadness…something deep inside wanted to stop her before she could continue…but I couldn't find my voice in time. She continued. "He left for the airport almost an hour ago…his flight is at 9:30…it's about 8:20. I'm on my way to pick you up so that you can stop him from leaving." She said.

My heart nearly stopped. I couldn't even breath. "Mina…" I spoke calmly through the receiver. "How did this happen? Why is he leaving?" I asked.

"Well… don't know too much about the details…Tailki called me only about 20 minutes ago. I was already out running some errands. He kinda spoke quickly but mainly pointed out that Seyila left to go to the airport. He's going to America. I don't know long he's going to be gone for but it seems permanent."

"Permanent?" I gasped in shock…why…how? "Why is he leaving…why didn't he tell me?"

Mina paused a second before she continued. "Serena…I'm outside of you're house right now. Are you ready?"

"Huh?" I asked confused. I looked out of the window and sitting in the drive way was Mina's car. I turned my attention back to the phone in hand. "I really don't understand…" I said as I moved back to my bed.

"Serena…get down here now…we don't have time. The airport is about an hour from here. He's going to be on that plane at 9:30 and you may never see him again. Do you understand?" She said sternly.

I swallowed hard. I guess in the car she'll explain as much as she could. "I'll be down in about 5 minutes." I said in a low voice.

"Good, I'll see you in 5 minutes." Mina said as she hung up the phone.

True to my word, I was out of the house in 5 minutes. Thankfully I was already dressed since I was out earlier. I climbed into the passenger's side of Mina's Black H2 Hummer. "Start explaining." I simply said as I closed the door.

She shift the gear into reverse and backed out of the drive way. She head down the street and made a left. "I should have known something like this would happen." She whispered mostly to herself.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I turned my head to her.

She kept her eyes on the road as she continued to speak. "That day when he saw the two of you…I saw him afterwards." She stopped at a red light at the intersection. She turned to look at me as she continued. "As we spoke, he was considering leaving town."

I continued to look at her waiting to hear more. "Well, I tried to encourage him not to leave. I even left thinking that things were going to be ok…that both you and him would speak and that things would be straighten out." She turned down another block and followed the signs leading to the highway.

"I haven't spoken since the incident. He never called and I didn't know when I should call him. I figured if I gave it a couple of days hopefully things would cool off." I shook my head as I continued. "None of this makes any sense at all. Why would he just up and leave?"

Before Mina could answer my question, her cell phone rang. She activated the speaker phone. "Hello?" She said as she continued to drive.

"Hey Mina…so did you get her?" Tailki asked on the other side of the line.

"'Her' is sitting right here. Mina doesn't have all the answers I'm looking for, so please start explaining." I simply said as I looked out the window.

"Hey Serena…sorry about that, I didn't know that she got to you so quickly. I'll explain further. Before he left Yaten and I were trying to convince him that he was making a big mistake leaving. However, he believed that it would be the best thing for you and him, considering that so much has happen in these past few days." He said

"But that doesn't make any sense. What would him leaving do for the two of us? Wouldn't it only leave things unresolved?" I asked.

"That's just what we told him…but he wouldn't hear a word of it. He can be so stubborn sometimes."

For a moment I kept silent. So much was running through my head and I was trying all that I could to process all of this information. It was like one of those really bad dreams that you try to wake up from…only to realize that it's not a bad dream at all. I shook my head as I continued to look out the window. I opened my mouth and said the first thing that I thought of.

"So…what's the point of going? He clearly has it set in his mind that he wants to leave. Why not let him leave?" I asked plainly.

Both Mina and Tailiki gasped at what I said. "You can't be serious can you?" Mina asked in disbelief.

"I thought that you loved him." Tailki asked equally confused.

"Of course I still love him. Are you crazy? I would never stop loving him. Everything that I had told the both of you is true. I want to be with no one other then him. I've known it…he just doesn't get it yet." I said matter-of-fact tone.

For a moment both of them were silent. Mina was the first to brake the silence. "Then why on earth are you talking this so lightly? The person that you are in love with is going to hope on a plane in about less then an hour and he's going clear across the world. You're just sitting here cool as a cucumber! What the heck is up with that!" Mina cried out.

"That's just it." I said calmly. "He's not going to leave." I could almost see the confused look on both faces, so I decided to continue. "I've seen this plot on television shows so many times. The guy or girl never ends up leaving and both them and their love interest live happily ever after." I smiled trumpetly at the thought. "He couldn't leave because he loves me. If he really loved me, he wouldn't hurt me like that."

"Oh dear she's living in a dream world." Mina muttered under her breath.

"Uh…Serena…the difference between television and real life is this: Those people are actors reading from a script. It's so unrealistic…they have a problem that is solved within the 30 minute allotted time. This is real life…we are not limited to 30 minutes. Time keeps going." Tailiki said seriously.

"Well, I'm just being hopeful. Were on the way right now aren't we?" I simply said trying to keep positive.

"I…I know that Serena. I just don't want you to get hurt if it turns out not as you expected." Tailik said softly.

"I know, you've always been a good friend. Thanks for letting us know what's going on." I said.

"Well, I guess I'll let you girls go. Give me a call and let me know how things turn out ok?"

"No problem, talk to you later Tailiki…thanks for the heads up." Mina said

"Later!" Tailki said as Mina turned off the speaker phone.

It seemed like forever before we reached the airport. Tailki had told her earlier which airline and gate he would be at, so Mina and I didn't have to go through the hassle of looking for him. We ran through the double doors and raced towards the gate where Seylia would be. As we ran I looked down at my watch, it read 9:30. My breath seemed to get caught in my through. I had this very uneasy feeling in my stomach. I took in a deep breath as I continued to run by Mina's side. I only prayed and hoped that I was right about him not leaving.

When we finally reached the security gate, I stood off to the side while Mina walked up to one of the guards. I could see the both of them talking and after about a minute or so I saw her turn around. She had the saddest look on her face. She didn't have to say a word for know what had happened.

Her head was hung down by the time she standing before me. She finally looked up and I could see a few tears trailing down her cheeks. At that moment I could have sworn that time had stopped. All my body functions seemed to stop as well. Tears likewise swelled up in my eyes and I just collapsed to the floor in tears. I couldn't believe it. He actually left…with out saying good bye to me none the less. He didn't even have a good reason for leaving! As soon as my tears slowed down I stood up and ran in the direction of the car. The last place I wanted to be was here.

The ride back home for the first 30 minutes was uncomfortably silent. Every now and then I found myself crying. We had called Tailik before we left. He obviously sound very upset. We didn't talk too long but while he was on the other line, he did try to comfort me as much as he could.

After what seemed like eternity, Mina finally broke the silence. "Serena…I'm so sorry." She whispered.

I didn't respond quickly. I just kept looking straight ahead. At that moment I felt so many different emotions invading my body. The one that seemed to be the most prominent now was…anger. "Don't be sorry." I muttered. "You didn't hop on a plane going to America, leaving me behind. I can't believe he would do something so selfish!" I growled.

"Serena…I understand that you're very upset now…" Mina began. I turned my head to look at her as she continued to drive. "Don't tell me that you taking side with him!" I cried out.

"No…No…it's not that!" Mina said softly as she continued to drive. "I've just been thinking that's all."

"About what?" I asked harshly as I turned my attention back to the window.

"Don't tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing Serena. I know you too well." Mina said

For a moment I thought about what she had said. Would I really leave if the tables were turned? For a long while, the car was in dead silence again. I finally broke it. "What do you think I would do?" I turned the question back to her.

"Do you really want to know what I think you would do?" She asked.

"Yea…" I said unsure of what she was thinking.

"I think that you would be on that plane right now." She said plainly.

I gasped at her response. Did she really think I was that selfish? "You think that I'm that selfish?" I echoed my thoughts.

Mina was quite for a moment as she exited off the high way on to the town that I lived at. "I know that you are selfish." She finally said. "I also know that you a stubborn. The two of you have a lot of similarities. However, that doesn't mean that he doesn't care for you. In his mind he really thought that this would help the two of you. I don't agree with his actions but if in the end he really wants to be with you…then I'm still full of hope. You don't just forget about someone who you have been in love with for such a long time. So I highly doubt that he would be gone for long." I could almost hear the smile in her voice when she had finished.

About 15 minutes later, we reached my house. We said our good byes as I climbed out of the car. She waited until I had open the door and stepped into the house before giving me a last wave and driving off.

When I closed the door I rested my back against it. For a minute or so, I just stood there. I straighten myself up and climbed the stairs to my room. When I walked in I was so tired that I just grabbed by pj's and hopped into bed. I didn't open any lights, so I didn't have to worry about turning it off. I laid on my back thinking about the many things that had happen. I could feel that sleep was about to clam me as I turned to my side to look out of the window. The moon was as bright as ever. I wondered to myself if he saw the same moon that I was looking at. I stretched out my arms and legs as I closed my eyes. I drifted off into dreamland where all thoughts turned to one person. Seyila.


	9. Coming Home

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Super sorry that it took me forever to update. I honestly didn't have enough motivation to even finish up this story. But I figured…after this I only have one more chapter left…and I couldn't just leave the story as it is…considering that many of you actually love this story. I really truly want to take all of you. This has been a very fun experience writing this story and reading your reviews…truthfully It's what kept me going. Well, I'm going to go now and leave you to read this story. Sorry if this chapter seems a bit fast paced. I wrote in just today cause I was motivated to finish it. Well….that's about it…later!

Disclamer: Well…if I can't own Sailormoon, then can I own Darien-kun?

Chance of a lifetime

Ch 9.

Seiya POV

This was the right decision. I had convinced myself of that. So many things were going on and my heart didn't know what to do anymore. Therefore, I fled…wither or not it makes me look like a coward…I don't care. I just knew that my heart couldn't stand looking into her eyes again…smelling the scent of watermelons that surrounded her…nearly melting at her touch. I suppose that my brothers were right…I suppose that even Mina was right. I can't run away from her…she'll always be there…in my mind.

I sighed as I walked down the aisle of the plane. I always hated how narrow these aisles were…makes it so impossible to make your way through the plane. I finally made it to my row. I was thankful that no one was there, since I had he window seat and didn't feel like climbing over people. As I sat down, I released a deep sigh. I took the time to enjoy the empty two seats to my right. Much to my dismay, that was not to last long.

"Hey Seiya! I didn't expect to see you hear." My eyes began to twitch at the sound of the voice...it was the one person who made my life a living hell...the one person who seemed to capture the heart of the one I loved so much.

"Darien." I said in a low voice as I nodded my head. I didn't even bother to look at him. I silently prayed that he wouldn't be anywhere near me. However...this was the beginning of a very bad flight...it just so happens that he did sit in the same row as me...to make matters worst, he sat right next to me!

"Are you here by yourself? I didn't see your brothers when I came on the plane, don't you and your brothers travel together most of the time?" He asked as he made himself comfortable in the seat next to me.

I continued to look out of the window. "My brothers are at home." I said quietly.

For a moment or so Darien was quite. I was thankful. The two of us never really spoke to each other much...there was always some sort of tension. However, oddly enough...I didn't feel that tension right now as I sat next to him. It wasn't too long after we first spoke that the plane started to take off. For a good hour or two, I enjoyed listening to my music on my ipod while he was deeply engaged in a book that he was reading. Periodically I would turn my head in his direction just to see what he was doing. I sighed deeply as I began to speak.

"I had to leave. I couldn't take the thought of seeing the two of you together." I said in a low voice.

He broke his gaze from his book and looked in my direction. He tilted his head slightly and gave me a confused look. "Excuse me?" He asked politely.

"You win Darien. Is that what you've always wanted to hear? Well fine...I finally admit it. She love you and she doesn't love me!" I nearly growled as I clenched my fist.

"What are you talking about?" He asked as he eyed me curiously.

I shook my head as a weak smile formed on my face. "I was always in love with her. Heck, I'm still in love with her! I must be an even bigger jerk then you for leaving her like that!"

"You know...you are still not making much sense to me at all." He said informatively.

"It was a couple of days ago. When I saw the two of you kiss in the restaurant. The night before I told her that I loved her. She didn't even give me a direct answer as to how she felt. All she said was that the two of you are destine to be together. Then the next morning...that same day I saw the two of you...my brother tells me that he spoke to her last night...and she admitted to having feeling for me...but...there was still you. You were still the stupid barrier between her and my self." I paused as I sighed deeply, my eyes narrowing as I looked at him. "I hated you. For all the times you had hurt her. I hated you. For always being on her mind...for her loving you. My hate for you boiled deep that day when I finally thought that I had her to myself...only to find that she was in YOUR arms instead of mine." I said harshly.

He looked at me blankly without a word for a moment. Suddenly he let out a chuckle. I tilted my head in utter confusion. "What the heck is so funny?" I demanded angrily.

"When was the last time that you spoke to her?" He suddenly asked.

I was taken aback by the question. "Since the night I told her that I loved her...since then we haven't spoken on the phone or were even alone together."

He nodded his head as a smirk appeared on his face. Just what was it that this guy knew that I obviously didn't?

"I'm no longer dating her. We broke it off for good that day you saw us together." A small smile appeared on his face. "She doesn't love me...she's in love with you." He whispered.

His words came at me like a ton of brick. Did I hear him correctly? "I'm sorry, I don't think I understand..." I said in a low voice.

"You're stupid." He simply said as he went back to his reading. Of course, that only got me ticked off.

"Who do you think you are calling stupid!" I asked sternly.

He was quite for a minute as a thoughtful look crossed his face. "You are stupid. You only assumed that we were together because of what you saw. You didn't bother to conform with her what was truly going on. Thus, you are on this plane going far away from your home. You have now caused and even bigger stress on your relationship with Serena and she's probably off who knows where crying because you left her. Like I said...you're stupid." He said quietly as he continued to read his book.

I continued to look at him with my mouth open agape. No word managed to escape my lips at that moment. Everything that he has said began to sink deeply in my head. He was right...I had to admit it. Never once did I talk to her. Everyone was encouraging me to just talk to her and I stubbornly refused. My heart sank. I was worst then Darien. I left her high and dry...I ran away. I felt discussed with myself. Here I was talking trash about this man sitting next to me and I turn out to be as bad as him! I sighed deeply as I sank deep into my seat.

"What have I done?" I whispered to myself. "What have I done?"

"It's not too late." Darien said interrupting my thoughts. "In about an hour or so, we'll be landing to pick up another flight. There, you could pick up your bags and catch the next plane going home. When you get home, go straight to her. If she's in love with you, she'll find room in her heart to forgive you."

I tilted my head again in confusion as only on thought came to mind. "Darien...why are you acting this way towards me?" I asked curiously.

He brought his attention away from his book and looked straight at me. "Because...we both love the same woman...we don't want to see her hurt...and I know that...you are the one for her...you're the one who could give her more love in a million years that I could only give to her in a life time. Secondly, she no longer love me...she's in love with you." He gave a smirk and turned his attention back to his book. "Besides, you waited this long...it would only be waste to give up this soon."

I chuckled lightly at his comment. For the first time in a couple of days, a warm smile adorned my face. I truly couldn't wait for the plane to land. I wanted to go back home and embrace her tightly within my arms. "Thanks a lot Darien." I said with a smile.

"No problem...anytime." He said.

"Hey Darien..." I said as I looked over towards him again.

"Yeah." He answered as he too looked at me.

"Why are you here? I mean...why are you going to America?" I asked curiously.

He closed his book and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm going to school...to finish up my studies. I felt that now was a good time since Serena and I were no longer together. I didn't want to be in the way of the two of you. Besides, this is something that I wanted to do before the break up."

I nodded my head as I returned my gaze out of the window. "Well...I hope that you have a safe trip. And thanks again...for your encouragement."

"Thank you...and your welcome." Darien said.

We continued the rest of the trip in silence. As the plane descended, I felt my heart leap for joy.

'_Serena...I'm coming back...I'm coming back to you.'_ I thought to myself with a smile.


End file.
